Innocent Child
by A Twisted Vine
Summary: Rin pops the question. [SR. Father daughterish][Oneshot]


**Title: **Innocent Child

**Type: **One-shot.

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Humor.Romance? XD

**Dedication: **Wal-mart. Cheap prices. It rocks.

**Summary: **Rin pops the question.

**Notes: **Humor me; I'm trying to be creative. Heh heh. I know Rin might be a bit OOC, but we all are at times!

Daiyoukai – Demon lord

Youkai – Demon

Arigatou – Thank you

**)-(**

Cool water lapping the sandy shore, the sun beating down on her head, kimono hiked up around her knees; how could it get any better? And to top it off, Rin had just finished the crude replication of her lord's face in the sand. _Sure_, his nose was too big and his eyes too far apart, (not to mention his head was a badly drawn circle), but she had done her best!

The child hummed, searching for some seaweed she might use to add texture to his hair. She kicked up water, splashing the nearby sleeping imp who sputtered and jumped to his feet. Rin giggled innocently, chucking a shell at him. "Master Jaken, do not sleep! Help Rin find some water grass!"

"You ungrateful child!" He cried indignantly, "Must you always be senseless!" Why had they come to the beach anyway! His inner Jaken ranted, Sesshoumaru hated the smell of salt water!

She pulled a face, moving with a fresh glob of seaweed in hand back to her sand portrait. Arranging it carefully around the head, the girl stepped back to admire her work with pride. She clasped her hands in front of her, tilting her head to the side with a toothy smile. As Rin would admit, her artwork was quite pretty, though not nearly as much so as her Sesshoumaru-sama.

"What is _that_?" Jaken questioned suddenly, jabbing a finger at her masterpiece.

Rin blinked slowly, setting her gaze upon him. "Can't you tell, Jaken-sama?"

He squinted his bulging eyes. "A… fox?"

"It's Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Nearby, Ah-Uhn grunted and one might swear rolled its eyes…

"Nonsense, you silly girl. It looks nothing-" the toad stopped, dropping into a quick bow as a long shadow fell over himself and the child. "You have returned, my lord!" Rin blinked, spinning around to grin at the suddenly present daiyoukai. Sesshoumaru quirked a brow, staring down at the picture behind the girl.

"Do you like it Sesshoumaru-sama?" She inquired anxiously.

Amusement flickered across his bland hues. The face in the sand was clearly meant to be his. It's eyes – two faded yellow-ish shells were set too far apart. The nose she'd drawn was too large in size, and his silver locks had become gray-green wads of kelp frizzling out from an elliptical head. Though slightly disturbing, it was… satisfactory. And it was clear she had meant to please him.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru turned on his heel, heading across the beach to the lingering edge of a forest. He fell back against a rather spindly tree, shifting only a bit until he was content to watch over his meager group. Jaken, realizing they would be making camp, waddled off in search of firewood.

Rin pulled the hem of her kimono down to her ankles, rubbing her hands together in an attempt to dust some of the sand off. Pleased after a few moments, she moved hesitantly to stand a few feet from her lord, blinking at him. She dug her toes into the sand, biting the inside of her cheek.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at her, annoyed. "Rin."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"What is it you want?"

The girl took a deep breath, hope swelling within her being. "Rin was wondering if she could… if Sesshoumaru-sama would… if Rin could sit by her lord?"

He blinked slowly, raising another slender brow. The request wasn't too… _odd_, but the human child had never made one like it before. It caught him slightly off guard, but he could see no harm in it… "Hn," the demon answered with a curt nod, closing his eyes.

Flashing the usual warm smile, she slid down next to him. "Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin made sure not to touch him, sitting just far enough away. She gazed up at him, still grinning. "May Rin ask a question, my lord?"

"Hn…"

"Does Sesshoumaru-sama like having Rin around?"

He was silent.

"Does Rin annoy Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The daiyoukai turned to look down into her expectant almond eyes – the ones radiating so much adoration and _love_ it almost made his stomach turn. He wasn't quite sure how to answer her questions, so he simply chose not too. This, of course, upset the young girl.

"Sesshoumaru-sama hates Rin?" She whispered, sucking in her breath. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

Sesshoumaru felt his hand twitch. _Such a foolish human!_ "No."

At this, she perked up slightly. "Is Sesshoumaru-sama like Rin's father?"

"No." He answered, quickly this time.

"Then when Rin is older, Sesshoumaru-sama will marry Rin!" She exclaimed, joy practically spilling out her sides. Her eyes were so large, and hopeful, and _serious_.

Overtime, the youkai had formed some sort of relationship with the child, but definitely not one of _that_ sort. Still, he had to wonder how'd she react if he answered no. Making sure Jaken had not yet returned, he looked off into the distance.

"Hn."

Rin's grin spread from ear to ear.

Sesshoumaru suddenly regretted his choice in answer.


End file.
